Christmas Fantasy
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Merry Christmas! Adam and Emily have worked together for years and have always been friends. Over drinks one night, Adam shares a Christmas Fantasy. He comes home from work on Christmas and finds his fantasy waiting for him. Adam/OC.


Third Christmas One Shot. This is a One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Warning: Sexual Content.

* * *

It had been another long day at work again and Adam just wanted to head home. He was grateful to have Emily there to chat to and have fun with, she was always up for a laugh, a bit of a tease but really hot. He enjoyed going out with her for drinks after work and had been hoping to go tonight, but in the end she had run off early after he agreed to finish up.

He finally got everything sorted and headed to his car... 30 minutes later he had arrived at home. Curiously he looked at the car parked nearby; it looked like Emily's car? He let himself into the house, it was cold and the snow was already starting to fall, just his luck to have to go into work on Christmas Day... He walked through into his main lounge he could hear the fire and feel the warmth before he even opened the door and was almost panicking... had something caught fire?

He ran into the room and stopped in surprise, there she lay, on the expensive rug he bought because he liked the feel there she lay, wearing just a long silky black chemise, her luscious curves showed perfectly as she lay in front of the open fire, a glass of wine in her hand as she smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas Adam..." She smiled up at him, a teasing grin on her beautiful face as he because instantly aroused, his mind flashed back to a few weeks ago on a night out when he had been rather drunk and chatting with her over a few drinks talking about fantasies and this was it, perfectly.

He dropped his coat and tie onto a chair and moved to pick up the other waiting glass of wine then moved over to her.

"You have had this planned for a while haven't you?" He smiled at her, loving every second of this. They had flirted but he was never sure how she felt obviously this was a fairly clear sign, even before she had a chance to answer he leant over and kissed her lips softly.

His tongue ran over her soft lips, tasting her, sliding his body next to her he slowly ran his hands softly over the silken nightdress, down and down till his fingers touched the bare flesh of her thighs. He felt her nipples pert and hard against his chest, her eyes locked with his as she kissed him back...

"This is just for you... I didn't think you would ever make the first move." She whispered to him as the kiss broke. Her hand slid down his chest to gently caress his arousal through his trousers, feeling his shaft harden and grow under her gentle touch. He pressed her onto her back as her fingers slowly unzipped his pants and slid inside, slowly, gently but without hesitation she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, loving how firm and hot it was in her fingers.

Adam carefully placed his glass on a nearby table and pulled his shirt off sending it onto the pile with his tie and coat as she slid his pants down. His hand slowly slid over her soft skin again, his hand starting at her soft warm thighs again, this time as he slid his hand up the chemise went with it. His eyes never left hers as his hand slid higher and higher, gently revealing that hidden treasure...

He kissed her soft lips once then slowly slid down her body, gently kissing as he went, she softly rolled onto her back and lifted her knees, a shocked gasp escaped her lips as she felt his warm, wet tongue slowly slide inside her.

Her knees feel sideways as her trembling body relaxed, legs spread as he gently explored her with his tongue all that could be heard was the crackling from the fire and her gentle gasps at a particularly arousing touch, soon she could feel it building within her. Her body tensing and trembling as he licked and sucked at her sweetness, feeling her arousal build, feeling her body begin to tense up, hearing her soft cries as she approached her first orgasm. His shaft was painfully hard as he brought her to her first climax.

Her body spasmed with the intensity of it, her legs shooting straight out, her thighs clenching around his head as she cried out her ecstasy. As soon as she relaxed he moved up her body kissing her passionately as he gently entered her for the first time. She was so warm, tight as he slid deep, stretching her comfortably, making her feel full as he filled her completely, raising himself over her he began to drive himself in and out of her. Slow deep strokes, taking her over and over as her trembling body tried to recover from her recent orgasm she was now being pushed closer and closer to her second one of the night and barely an hour had passed.

He shifted his angle slightly so it put pressure on her clit as he slid in and out of her faster and harder now, his lips seeking hers. He had just kissed her softly as she spiked again, her body tensed under him, she tightened around him as she came hard again, her hands around him, fingers digging into her back again as she cried her ecstasy to the warm room.

This was all he could take, looking down at this beautiful woman writhing under him in the throes of passion he thrust himself as deep as he could and exploded, his seed flooding her as he came explosively, his own orgasm so intense as his body went rigid for a moment with the first explosion before he continued gently moving within her, spending the last of his seed deep inside her. Slowly lowering himself down he kissed her softly parted lips once more...

Sliding out of her gently he took her hand and led her up the stairs into his bedroom, he had her lie on the bed and went to his wardrobe and took out several of his silk ties...

"You gave me my fantasy, now it's my turn to give you yours..." He turned her over so she was face down and then quickly tied her hands to the bed head and then stood back... moving onto the bed he lifted her hips into a kneeling position on all fours. He slowly pushed her nightdress up till it was bunched around her wrists exposing all of her luscious body to his greedy eyes.

He kneel behind her, positioning himself perfectly as he ram forward, spearing into her, his fingers digging into her hips, dragging her roughly back onto him. He roughly pound her from behind, enjoying the tightness as he slam in and out of her over and over, loving the little moans she made every time he filled her. He felt her body shaking and cumming again for the third time as he reached over her and undo the ties holding her hands to the bed.

"That was one hot fantasy." She said as she moved to rest her head against his chest.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you too." He kissed her and they both soon asleep in each other's arms dreaming of the Christmas they would share.

Please Review!


End file.
